Duelo
by Karu-suna
Summary: Algunas veces hay que estar en el fondo para entender las cosas, 5 difíciles etapas por las que todos deben pasar en algún momento. Porque no solo el que está enfermo sufre. Aomine x Kagami, semi AU.Kuroko frienship
1. Chapter 1

...Duelo...

* * *

Prólogo.

Está asustado, realmente asustado tanto que no piensa en las decenas de veces en las que ya ha pasado por ese mismo temor en los últimos meses.

Sus presurosas pisadas hacen eco apenas cruza el vestíbulo del edificio, no tiene que preguntar por indicación alguna cuando ve a Midorima saludándole discretamente desde el pasillo.

-¿Cómo está?

La pregunta sale angustiosa, temblorosa de sus labios como todas y cada una de las veces anteriores y aunque el médico asiente palmeando su hombro la ansiedad no desaparece.

-Fue una baja de presión, se desmayó en el supermercado y la ambulancia lo trajo, está descansando, en cuanto su presión se estabilice le daré el alta.

Tras lo dicho Kagami no puede evitar dejarse caer de espaldas contra el muro tras el soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio, sus manos aún tiemblan y su corazón sigue desbocado pero el miedo disminuye a cada segundo.

-Vamos, te llevaré a verlo.

El peli verde comienza a andar sabiendo que el otro le sigue lentamente, ya es una rutina, la llamada, las prisas, la aparente calma y de nuevo.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y el pelirrojo pasa dando silenciosamente las gracias al que le guía dejándolo solo, no tarda en posicionarse junto a la cama y palpar con delicadeza las facciones del que descansa en el colchón.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Aomine lo mira somnoliento sintiendo la cálida mano en su frente removiendo sus escasos y cortos cabellos, sonríe acomodándose para disfrutar mejor del tacto.

-Menos jodido que la última vez- responde medio a broma suspirando largamente, se siente agotado y solo quiere dormir pero Kagami está ahí y perderse en la inconciencia le pesa.

-Eso es bueno, verás que cada vez será menos incomodo, pero recuerdo haberte pedido que me esperaras para ir juntos por la cena.

El reproche es claro pero la voz denota paciencia y preocupación, el moreno gruñe a modo de berrinche y se gira hasta darle la espalda, Kagami está acostumbrado a esas rabietas y entiende la terquedad del otro así que lo deja pasar.

-Descansa, Midorima dijo que podríamos volver a casa apenas te sientas mejor.

El movimiento bajo las mantas le indica que asiente antes de atenderle y caer dormido, ya es una rutina y ha pasado ahora solo debe esperar a que ocurra de nuevo.

Seis meses antes.

No es como si está vez fuese diferente, cada partido entre ellos es igual, cada jugada espectacular , cada movimiento preciso, las risas inundan la pequeña cancha de básquet que se vuelve escenario de sus encuentros cada mes, el trabajo y la universidad los mantiene ocupados pero tras aquel lejano primer encuentro en invierno justo en el cumpleaños de Kuroko no ven motivo para no repetirlo y más aún cuando Akashi y Murasakibara termina viviendo en Tokio al ingresar a la Todai, cada uno con sus carreras y trabajos pero con la suficiente necesidad para defender esas reuniones a las que se integran fácilmente antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Las primeras veces tan solo la llamada generación es incluida, Kagami no tarda en integrarse al toparse en uno de los encuentros y ser casi obligado por Aomine a enfrentarlo, Takao se cansa de servir solo de chofer de Midorima y termina cobrando su paga como integrante de los partidos conviviendo al grado de volverse bastante cercanos.

-Entonces... ¿de verdad no hay problema Ki-chan?

-¡No, no! Para nada Takao-chii tú dime fecha y te consigo vuelo, con suerte me toca ser el piloto a cargo

-m... pensándolo bien me busco otra aerolínea

-¡Eso es cruel!

Las risas acompañan la conversación entre Kise y Takao, como ocurre en varias ocasiones la cancha termina invadida por un fuerte encuentro entre Taiga y Daiki haciendo que el resto pierda interés y prefieran tomar un descanso.

-Aunque no lo creas soy bastante competente como piloto, ¡mis superiores dicen que soy el mejor en generaciones!

El rubio infla el pecho con orgullo mientras el resto ríe al verlo caer en la broma del menor.

-Kise-kun siempre es el mejor en lo que hace- interviene la pequeña sombra con un batido de vainilla en las manos- después de un tiempo deja de ser asombroso

-Tendrás que buscar otra manera de impresionar a Tetsuya, Ryota

-¡Akashi-chii! ¿Tú también?

Mas risas, como fondo el encuentro parece intenso, el rebotar del balón en el concreto es pesado, firme y el rosar de la esfera con el aro resuena a cada segundo, los puntos marcados son muchos pero el conteo pierde importancia mucho antes del siquiera tomarla.

Las pláticas siguen mientras la tarde cae y el sol se oculta cuando el golpe seco de algo cayendo llama la atención de los que descansan, Aomine está en el suelo, al instante todos corren a ver qué ocurre escuchando la voz de Kagami que a su lado le ayuda a incorporarse preguntando si todo está bien.

-Aomine-kun ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

El moreno sonríe manoteando al aire para restarle importancia, su rostro bañado en sudor por el juego y sus prendas sucias por la caída.

-Me he resbalado no es nada, estoy bien- su mirada se pasa por el ex miembro de Sirin que preocupado continua sosteniéndolo del brazo a medio levantarlo- eso no te libra Bakagami, que he ganado yo

Su sonrisa no desparece aunque se siente mareado, las miradas sobre él lo extrañan y la caricia del pañuelo que siente bajo la nariz lo sobresaltan haciéndole girar de lado, Kuroko sostiene la tela ahora manchada de sangre sobre sus labios.

-Estas sangrando Aomine-kun ¿te has golpeado?

-¿he?

No entiende, no siente dolor alguno más que el molesto vértigo que comienza a desaparecer pero la excesiva atención de sus compañeros le hace seguirles un poco.

-Sí, seguro he caído mal, no es nada- ignorando el apoyo del pelirrojo se pone de pie y toma el paño entre sus dedos presionando sus fosas nasales.

-No se ha golpeado, yo lo he visto en todo momento, solo ha colapsado y comenzado a sangrar

La preocupación en Kagami no desaparece y aunque le molesta la insistencia no dice nada, están exagerando y les da por su lado andando hasta el pequeño banco en donde se encuentran sus cosas.

-Si ese es el caso deberías darte una vuelta por la clínica y...

-Hey!- no sabe por qué pero el tema le fastidia, Aomine se gira ceñudo frenando a Midorima al tiempo que se retira la tela y aspira con fuerza para detener el sangrado- no es nada, ya paren con eso

-Solo por si acaso Aomine, no pierdes nada y mañana es feriado, tengo tiempo.

Esta por reñir de nuevo, de verdad no le ve el caso, ha estado jugando por horas y la tarde es calurosa, piensa que no pasa de una insolación pero más de una mirada lo hacen flaquear, Tetsu lo mira asustado con los dedos ligeramente manchados de sangre y Kagami no separa su vista del suelo, puede ver el ligero temblor en sus brazos, suspira resignado y asiente dándoles la espalda, alejándose, las ganas de jugar se han esfumado.

Un buen baño y descanso, eso necesita.

...

-¿Y?... ¿Qué sigue?

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, Midorima esta impresionado no solo de la situación misma si no de la reacción del moreno, lo ve arrugar la frente en descontento y solo entonces nota el tiempo que ha permanecido en silencio, carraspea en un intento de recobrar la compostura y desvía su atención al montón de papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Bueno, si comenzamos el tratamiento y tu organismo...

-Déjate de largas, ¿cuándo me quieres aquí?

Shintaro parpadea sin creerse la situación asiente entre nerviosismo y duda que jamás pensó sentir.

-Mañana, ven mañana hoy mismo hablaré con el especialista.

-Vale

Aomine se levanta de la silla en la que ha permanecido los últimos minutos y se detiene en la entrada envolviéndose en la sudadera que lleva en brazos.

-Vendré por la tarde, supongo que tengo que hablar con el viejo.

La puerta se cierra y el peli verde suspira retirándose los anteojos para masajear el puente de su nariz, el expediente abierto frente a él, maldito diagnóstico, lo ha leído en tantas ocasiones en tantos casos diferentes, ¿porque ahora duele tanto?

...Prueba positiva a presencia de células cancerígenas...  
.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Otro que tengo atorado desde hace semanas, esta historia si esta medio planeada, con el avance que tengo a ver que sale, a espera de la peli y cualquier cosa que salga de kurobas no podemos dejar el fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Negación

Decirle todo al viejo resulta aún más molesto de lo que piensa apenas deja el consultorio de Midorima el día anterior, su comandante en jefe desde que ingresa como practicante a las fuerzas policíacas poco más de un año atrás reacciona justo como lo pensó con una rayita más de gritos e insultos de lo que espera.

El hombre es un sujeto mayor, afable, con tanta experiencia encima que es conocido como el maldito Chuck Norris, la primera vez que lo escucha no puede evitar soltarse a reír con incredulidad que desaparece en la primera redada en la que lo ve actuar, el tipo es una jodida figura de acción andante. Sus primeros encuentros no son nada agradables debe admitir, el viejo se limita a darle órdenes y él ya ha pasado cuatro malditos años de entrenamiento, es obvio que sabe qué hacer, eso cree hasta el caso del banco, un asalto que parece común y corriente, alarmas y gritos, exigencias de los delincuentes y el cañón del arma en la sien del pequeño niño, se paraliza, la teoría que ve en la academia es nada comparado con el terror en los ojos del infante, para su suerte los criminales se divierten con su temor los suficiente para que su distracción les cueste el golpe, el viejo entra y los somete tan rápido que no entiende que todo termina hasta que lo ve a su lado palmeando su hombro.

-En mi primer asalto me mié encima, si dejas que esto te afecte no vales ni la mitad de lo que dice mi recomendación para que te otorguen tu placa, no me hagas quedar mal mocoso.

Es lo que le suelta, o lo que cree escuchar apenas puede reaccionar, al día siguiente entra a la estación con dos vasos desechables cargados de café, uno para el viejo y otro para él mismo listo para escuchar de sus labios aquellas hazañas de las que todos hablan, lástima que lo eche a patadas directo a trabajar, no tardan en entablar una extraña relación padre-hijo, Daiki ha perdido a los suyos años atrás y el viejo a su muchacho en acción hace demasiado tiempo, no es como que alguno lo diga o algo pero se estiman y mucho.

-...pues eso, y no sé, si quieres que presente mi renuncia no lo haré porque no es nada, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil.

Su voz sale atropellada, nerviosa y se queda callado sin saber que más decir, sus manos jugueteando en su regazo, el mayor suspira pesadamente apagando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y se levanta de la cómoda silla de su oficina para rodear el escritorio y encararlo.

-Deberías dejar de fumar viejo, es malo para ti

Lo siguiente que siente son los brazos del hombre envolver su cuerpo cálidamente.

-No te darás de baja imbécil, el seguro cubrirá los gastos y harás trabajo de oficina aunque te joda, no quiero holgazanes en este departamento.

Aomine lo mira con auténtica incredulidad, el viejo sonríe y tira la cajetilla en el cesto.

-Tendrás que ponerte bien pronto, no es fácil dejar esta porquería- menciona señalando el contenedor- y no pienso tocarlos hasta que estés al cien, es una promesa, no me hagas esperar mucho mocoso.

Es un viejo idiota.

Un suspiro profundo sale de su garganta mientras sus ojos pasean una y otra vez por la hoja de seguro, el dinero no le preocupa, no es que sea un niño rico pero la inversión de sus fallecidos padres en bienes raíces le permiten vivir de rentas holgadamente, si trabaja es porque le gusta y porque lo han educado para ser alguien en la vida, aunque ahora...

Sus pensamientos se cortan de golpe cuando el tono de su móvil resuena en la mesa de noche, se estira sobre la cama todo lo largo que es hasta tomar el aparato entre sus dedos, bufa, lo había olvidado, el partido con los chicos, tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que la repentina reunión le pasa de largo, apenas a unos días del último encuentro les ha dado por verse de nuevo, teclea un par de palabras en respuesta, para su suerte el lugar de encuentro no queda a más de unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento, va en camino y se levanta deprisa antes de recibir esta vez una llamada del pelirrojo ex-estrella de Seirin que se limita a no responder, es con quien siempre se reúne primero, ambos topan en el mismo camino, ¿qué más da esperarse el uno al otro de vez en cuando?

El teléfono suena de nuevo para cuando se encuentra girando la perilla de la puerta para salir, rueda los ojos fastidiado y abre con prisa, está por cerrar cuando se da cuenta que se olvida la billetera en la cama, sus pasos se vuelven nuevamente.

...

Kagami gruñe molesto, el moreno no responde sus llamadas y necesita le preste un par de zapatos deportivos para la práctica, no entiende cómo es que los suyos siempre se estropean tan rápido, lleva unos minutos en la cancha casi siempre es el primero en llegar así que sabiendo que aun encontrará al otro en casa encamina sus pasos hacia el lugar de Aomine, si no responde llamadas ya tendrá que abrirle la puerta cuando llegue.

No tarda mucho en ver el pequeño complejo de apartamentos, es un lugar modesto y bien cuidado, entra subiendo las escaleras pensando en mil y un insultos para el otro por hacerlo ir hasta ahí, el sabor amargo que deja en él su último encuentro lo tiene estresado, se ha ido sin más apenas muestran un poco de preocupación por él pero maldición ¿qué tiene de normal sangrar de la nada? Y encima el muy bastardo no se ha tomado la molestia de llamarlos y contarles que le han dicho en el médico, un simple "hey bola de retrasados parece que no saben lo que es una insolación" pero nada, igual no es como si le importara, es simple cortesía y ya.

Sus nudillos se detienen a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando nota que esta se encuentra abierta, empuja la madera con suavidad y asoma la cabeza llamado al moreno pero no recibe respuesta.

El idiota se ha salido sin cerrar siquiera y la molestia vuelve a adornar sus facciones.

-Imbécil

Suelta al aire sin saber muy bien si él insulto va para Aomine por no estar o para el mismo por tomarse la molestia de ir hasta ahí, la idea de tomar los zapatos que necesita como venganza aparece en su cabeza y con una sonrisa burlona se gira de vuelta al interior del departamento directo a la única habitación que sabe ocupada, la mueca desaparece al instante y sus miembros se paralizan por unos segundos al ver a Daiki tumbado en el suelo.

Dudoso se acerca un poco cuando la ve, la sangre manchando la alfombra.

-No, no, no, ¡mierda!¿qué hago?

Los murmullos nerviosos salen atropellados de sus labios, no sabe que ha ocurrido pero sí que si hay sangre no debe moverlo, Midorima.

El teléfono se le resbala de los dedos apenas lo saca del bolsillo de su polera y debe estirarse en la alfombra para alcanzarlo, agradece a los cielos tener al tirador entre sus llamadas recientes, una consulta de tiempos unas horas atrás, apenas escucha la voz al otro lado su garganta escupe anudadas las mil palabras que lleva atoradas.

-Midorima! Es Aomine esta inconsciente y hay sangre ¿qué hago?¿dónde mierda estas?

-¿Kagami? ¿de qué hablas, que rayos...?

-Que encontré a Aomine inconsciente en su departamento y no sé qué hacer maldición

Las palabras del pelirrojo hacen correr a Shintaro, recién llega a la cancha aun vacía cuando recibe la llamada y no espera a saber más para correr con todo lo que tiene.

-No lo muevas- responde agitado en medio de la carrera.

-Lo sé pero...

-Debió desmayarse y se golpeó con algo al caer, revisa de donde viene la sangre, si es de la cabeza levanta su cuello con cuidado y coloca una almohada bajo el.

Kagami escucha atento con las manos temblando y tratando de seguir las indicaciones del otro al pie de la letra, teme lastimar aún más al moreno, cuando logra girarlo un poco se da cuenta de la pequeña herida en la frente, un corte de no más de dos centímetros, suspira un poco más tranquilo al ver que no parece algo grave pero el que el otro no despierte con el movimiento lo mantiene alerta.

Midorima le pide que busque agua caliente, toallas limpias y mil cosas más que no sabe dónde encontrar, revuelve estantes con torpeza y se asegura de reojo que Daiki siga en el mismo sitio, sale del baño con la manos cargadas cuando escucha la puerta de la entrada estrellarse al ser abierta con violencia, Midorima entra agitado jalándolo del brazo directo hacia la habitación.

...

Escucha voces, está seguro que su ceño permanece fruncido porque siente la molestia envolverlo por completo, el ruido lo está despertando aunque no está muy seguro de cuándo es que se queda dormido.

-Maldición dime que significa esto.

-No me corresponde a mí hacerlo pero no creo que tenga mucha ciencia ahora que lo has visto.

Esos son Kagami y Midorima, no sabe que quejidos salen de su garganta hasta que siente una fría mano en su frente y escucha al peli verde esta vez dirigiéndose a él.

-No te muevas Aomine.

Sus párpados por fin se abren pero por un segundo no ve más que marchitas de colores bailando frente a sus ojos, Kagami lo mira con la frente arrugada y la cara roja, a su lado Shintaro humedece una tela que coloca bajo su nuca, el movimiento le saca otro quejido, no entiende porque la cabeza lo está matando.

-Toma, llama a Takao y dile que también compre un collarín cervical, ve a caminar un poco necesitas despejarte.

El moreno ve a Kagami asentir ceñudo y salir de la habitación con andar pesado, se siente cansado y el pensar en los que sea que ocurre queda de lado, Midorima se encarga de aclararlo sin siquiera preguntar.

-En unos minutos todos estarán aquí, tuve que llamar a Takao para que comprara material para suturas, tienes abierta la cabeza.

Aomine no se molesta en corroborarlo puede sentir el punzante dolor en la frente y la presión de la tela que el otro sostiene con firmeza sobre la herida.

-La estación cubrirá gran parte de los gastos.

No es pregunta, la afirmación lo desconcierta un poco pero entonces recuerda que ha dejado los documentos en la mesa de noche, cuando vuelve por su billetera los ve de reojo, luego el cansancio, el vértigo, silencio.

-No voy a decirte que hacer pero Kagami los ha visto y ya que el resto vendrá...bueno quizás debas hablar con ellos.

Es obvio que el pelirrojo los ha visto, eso aclara el porqué de esa expresión molesta, desde hace tiempo que se podría decir son algo así como amigos, pero igual no es algo que importe, ¿porque Midorima le da tanta importancia?

-¿Qué caso tiene?

El casi murmullo gana la atención del médico, desde el inicio ve ese desinterés y le preocupa, le angustia que el otro no lo comprenda, que no quiera entender la gravedad de las cosas, está por explicarle-a golpes si es necesario- cuando el sonido de pasos y voces se dejan escuchar en el pasillo.

-Solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?

Esa tarde nadie entra a verlo, sabe que están en su estancia porque escucha los murmullos, ligeros gestos que intentan ser gritos silenciosos, el único que entra es Kazunari que no pasa de dejar lo que ha comprado, sonreírle débilmente y salir de nueva cuenta, su mirada permanece perdida en el techo mientras siente a Midorima hacer su trabajo, no tiene caso hablar porque aunque no ha dicho nada lo saben, puede sentirlo, la pena, las miradas de lastima.

-Diles que se vayan.

Shintaro lo observa desde la alfombra donde recoge las cosas que ha utilizado, los dos puntos en la frente y el collarín que debe usar por el resto de la semana es lo que enfoca, parece demasiado simple, un desmayo, un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para requerir puntadas y mover sus vertebras, no lo cuestiona porque es su decisión y asiente volviendo a lo suyo.

-Mañana vendré por ti, necesito hacerte algunos análisis.

-Bien.

-Aomine.

El silencio invade la habitación, notorio cuando nota que las voces tras la puerta cesan, un suspiro cansado sale de entre sus labios, en verdad no es nada.

-Está bien, haré lo que tú digas, pero diles que se marchen, no tienen caso que estén aquí y ya he arruinado el partido, diles si eso te hace sentir mejor...igual no me importa.

Midorima asiente de nueva cuenta, puede ver como la expresión de Daiki es más tranquila, demasiado pasiva y lo entiende, aunque aún no lo sepa los necesita.

.

.

.

N/A: Ahora que lo veo bien será complicado el hilo de esto, tiendo a extenderme demasiado o a liberar problemas de golpe, si ven un error garrafal de esos que se me dan mucho ayúdenme diciendomelo ;) he de advertir que no tengo muy entendido que haré con la enfermedad de Ao con todo y que aparece lo del Cáncer, una vez mas no soy médico así que me inventare síntomas y eso a mí conveniencia, lamento eso, su hay sugerencias de algún conocedor adelante porfavor.


End file.
